


Home is Where the Heart is

by sunrisefallenguise



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Okay so James and Qrow get mentioned but I mean yeah they're kinda there, Yeah Tai's a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisefallenguise/pseuds/sunrisefallenguise
Summary: Based off the prompt of “apparently not even my werewolf form can forget my big fat crush on you since I keep waking up naked in your yard”  by shittyaus





	

Taiyang was absolutely drunk, wait, no, he was absolutely shitfaced. Granted, he would get drunk much faster nowadays since of that whole “at least once a month he’s allergic to alcohol, chocolate, and practically everything conventionally fun”. Qrow and Tai had been spending some days in Atlas with their husband James. Earlier that day, Qrow and James got to have their fun with golfing, which due to past experiences, Tai was no longer allowed on golf courses in Atlas. 

He was left to have his own fun once they returned home. The night was still young, and Tai thought a bit of social drinking and meeting some of the locals would be nice. Unfortunately, after his third drink, Tai was already showing signs of his fine motor skills fading. He loved that Atlesian whiskey, but that Atlesian whiskey did not love him back. Then slowly, but surely, his inhibitions faded too. Yeah, now was the time to go back to James’ house. 

Now, one of those inhibitions was something he tended to keep under nice wraps. “Don’t transform, don’t change, don’t think about it, don’t leave yourself open to that suggestion", it was fairly easy to remember in all honesty, even when he wanted to, he still remembered not to. However, drunk Tai was not exactly reassuring himself of that rule.

It started out small as he swayed down the street. Though he rubbed his head like it was just a migraine, his pupils dilated slightly. The red and green lights, highlights on clothing, and anything else just seemed to fade all together and become the same color. The conversations coming from strangers seemed to get louder and louder, his ears sharpening and picking up more and more as time went on.

At first, walking down the street was as inconspicuous as a colorblind man could possibly be. Things got a little more rough when he grew a wolf's tail. Fluffy, blonde fur grew all over his body and finally Tai had to stop and hide himself in an alley.

He tried to get his shirt off cleanly, but due to the changes in hands that previously had gone unnoticed, he ripped his shirt off. The shirt fell to the ground, and Tai watched as his hands changed further until they were paws. Suddenly, like a barrage of pain, his body began to change quickly. Apparently that monster inside was done waiting, done being patient. 

Tai fell onto his hands and knees, letting the rest of his body change. His legs and arms shortened and got stronger, his chest barreled out, and finally and most painfully, his face turned into a muzzle. He could feel his tongue lengthen and teeth sharpen like daggers. Luckily, he didn’t have to worry about the rest of his clothes getting trashed as they simply just slipped off.

As much as he would dearly love to withhold that scream from all of those changes, it simply failed to happen. Tai screamed out in pain, but the last of the physical changes occurred when his scream morphed into a loud, haunting howl. He was left looking like some blonde, larger than normal wolf. And this was easily noticed by the small group of pedestrians who ran to the alley to check out the noise. They, just like Tai, screamed at such an awful sight.

Mentally, Tai was not the clearest. He was an inebriated, very confused, very angry animal. He just needed to get home, but where was home? This wasn’t the forest he was used to, this was some urban hell! Tai plowed through the crowd watching him, and ran towards the closest thing his gut considered home. 

The beast ran through crowds and ran through the street, occasionally stopping cars and nearly getting ran over, but he couldn’t stop running. All of that noise, all of those people, just everything was too much for him. He couldn’t take it. 

His less than stellar run from the urban Atlesian area finally came to an end when he came up on that nice house. The lights were soft, the area was calm, and his heart told him this was a safe place. After all of that running, he slowly trotted up onto the porch and fell asleep. It wasn’t like he had any plans on busting into the house, but he was just hoping the two residents came out of the house for a morning smoke and drink.


End file.
